Demon Prince's Journey in Runeterra
by DemonDragonGodOverlordoftheEnd
Summary: My First Fanfic. Meliodas after the fight with the Demon King and Supreme Deity finds himself in the world of Runeterra. Follow his Journey in this world.
1. Chapter 1

_**This Fanfic is just a fanfic and apparently my first one, so there should be some minor errors and minor mistakes, so your comment/s would be highly appreciated to help me improve my writing. I don't own League of Legends nor Nanatsu no Taizai. Please enjoy  
**_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 _ **[Powers]**_

 _ **{Items}**_

"Where am I?" said our main protagonist, Meliodas, that has an appearance of a child with messy blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes and tattered clothes, just waking up from his who-knows-how-long nap. He is in a place near a volcano in one of the islands of Blue Flame Islands, off the coast of Bilgewater.

Then suddenly, he remembers the memory of him battling the Demon King and Supreme Deity alongside his lover, Elizabeth, which they both horribly lost. They were badly beaten from the sheer power gap of the two respective leaders of the Demon Clan and the Goddess Clan.

Then, he searched frantically for his lover and alas, he soon found what he was searching for, but, it was not what he wanted to find out. Meliodas's face was covered by his blonde bangs, so it couldn't be seen what his face was expressing.

He found Elizabeth's body lying on the floor void of life. Her eyes were lifeless and her skin was deathly white covered with the wounds and scratches, and tattered clothes caused by their battle.

He soon fell to his knees and tightly embraces the lifeless body of his dearest lover and tears flow down his face as it shows grief, despair, and anger of not being able to protect her. He cried for days, the pain not subsiding.

A lot of days has passed and he shed the final tear still embracing his lover. He thought to himself that Elizabeth won't like him being like this and so, he aimlessly travelled, trying to find his purpose in living.

He found an ancient tomb where a curved shortsword with a dragon tattoo emblem into its hilt and five hole along the sharp blade lies. It was the _**Demon Sword {Lostvayne}**_ and so he picked it up and he found some treasure such as gold coins and precious items, and a small bag that can store up anything inside and clothes as well and changed into them, because his clothes were torn up and ragged.

He is soon wearing a long-sleeved, high-collared white tunic over an undershirt, a pair of gloves, knee-length black pants and black boots and his sword is in its scabbard at the right side of his back.

So, his journey started. He went outside the tomb and activated his Demon Powers. His eyes turned from emerald to an emotionless dull black and a mark appeared at his forehead going down to his right eye signifying that he is one of the members of the Demon Clan. He sprouted black feathery wings made up from the power of his darkness and soon took flight going to the nearest sign of activity.

This transformation of his and his sheer power level alerted some of the inhabitants of Runeterra; Champions and Summoners alike especially the League and the void, but as soon as the immense power showed up, it also suddenly disappears, confusing a lot of them. Because immense powers like that doesn't just show up and just disappears the moment it appears. The inhabitants of the shadow isles were the only ones that know where it was because they were the closest ones to him and they already know where the location of that immense demonic power came from and soon travelled the sea to search for the one who caused it.

The cause of the sudden disappearance was because Meliodas already found a place with activity and hurriedly transforms back to his normal state to avoid trouble. He too, sensed that people were alerted of his powers, so he thought to himself to just hide it. "That was probably not a good idea, but it can't be helped." He said. "I'll be more careful next time to avoid troublesome situations."

He landed to the port city of Bilgewater in an alley way where he encountered street thugs that tried to mug him but that was their mistake, they soon learned that he was no pushover and that he was not someone to mess with, but it was too late. They got their butts handed to them in an instant and he soon continued and found a bar to rest in. He opened the doors and the eyes of people inside stares at him the moment it opened. He just ignores it and sat down in one of the big tables.

Some people were snickering and chuckling, saying, "Does that lad not know that, that table is reserved for Gangplank and his crew?" and someone responded, "It's his fault for coming in here and not knowing the ways of Bilgewater and from the looks of it he's not from here. Soon after he came in, there was a ruckus outside. People were shouting, "Gangplank is back!" and "He's returned!" in a state of hysteria. The people in the bar suddenly grew quiet and Meliodas noticed this sudden change of atmosphere in the bar but he just shrugged it off.

The waitress went to his table and raised one of her eyebrows, she could not believe someone sitting here other than Gangplank and his crew but here sitting at this table was a kid, alone, in a bar but she quickly dismisses it and said, "What ya orderin' lad?" and Meliodas replied after thinking for a while, "Sate, sate, sate. I'll be ordering the best food you got and the best rum you have here."

The waitress then said in a mocking tone, "Are ya sure ya want rum lad? I thought youngins like you rather drink milk not rum." Meliodas then replied, "Yup, give me your best rum." Then he smiled at her. The waitress just shrugged and took the order and went to the kitchen to place the order. Then suddenly the bar's doors suddenly opened…

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Haha sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise you guys, that the next chapter will have some action, I guarantee it. So Rate and Review. Thank you for Reading**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, the previous chapter was just a little taste to those that play League of Legends (Like me who sucks at it hahahaha) and those that love Nanatsu no Taizai (Anime Lover). I know it was short and I had a lot of trouble trying to describe their appearance but I was just testing how to put something into the fanfiction since that was my first time making one and as I promised I will give this chapter action. I don't own League of Legends nor Nanatsu no Taizai. Please Enjoy**_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 _ **[Powers]**_

 _ **{Items}**_

 _ **Previously…**_

Then suddenly the bar's doors suddenly opened…

 _ **Now…**_

Meliodas curiously turned his head to the direction of the opened doors. What he saw was a big bearded man, sporting your usual pirate captain attire with the black pirate captain tricorne hat with his jolly roger mark embroidered in gold at the top of his head, a red and black captains coat with golden linings, with a white shirt underneath and a red sash, as well as a pair of black trousers and classic brown swashbuckler boots. He has a _**big cutlass**_ _**{Bilgewater Cutlass}**_ strapped to his sash along his waist at his right and a _**big golden flintlock**_ _**{Hand Cannon}**_ strapped to his left.

Following behind him were his crew. He was heading straight to Meliodas's direction. Meliodas just continued his business and ignored the incoming man going to his location.

As the man continued to go to his destination with his crew right behind him, some of the other customers whispered to one another, "That kid is surely gonna die now" and "That's what he gets fer sittin' down in one those big tables." The whispers continued until the man stopped right in front of Meliodas.

"Hey lad, ya lost o somethin'?" he said to Meliodas, "This ain't a place fer youngins like ya to be hangin' around." He looked at Meliodas with an bemused look.

Meliodas then looked at the man and said, "Are you talking to me?"

"Aye, who'd ya think I was talkin' to?" The man said rhetorically. Clearly he was not amused as to what was happening. "Yer the only one here in this table and what ya think yer doin' in our table?"

Meliodas just moved to the side and said, "If you just want to share the table you should have said so in the first place. There's a lot of space in here for us." He patted to the chair.

"HU HA HA HA HA HA HAR," laughed the man. "Ya seriously don't know who I am?" he looked at Meliodas bemusedly. Not many people, especially here in Bilgewater, didn't know who he was or what his name is.

"Nope, don't got a clue," said Meliodas with a straight face. "If you want me to know who you are, you can just introduce yourself. It's not like you're mute or anything" He looked expectantly at the man waiting for his response.

There was a deafening silence inside the bar. Nobody dared to breathe nor move, thinking they would cause a sound and would get the attention that they wanted to avoid because of the heavy atmosphere occurring right in front of them. They were very nervous and scared of what might occur.

"Ya've got a lot of guts lad, I'll give ya that," said the man. "I am Captain Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge and the mightiest pirate here in Bilgewater!" The now introduced man, Gangplank, introduced himself with enthusiasm and pride. His crew were cheering for him and shouting, "That's our Captain!" and "Captain Gangplank is the best!" Breaking the deafening silence that transpired a while ago inside the bar.

The audience and spectators were somewhat forced to go along with the cheering, in fear of getting killed by Gangplank or his crew.

After the cheers died down, Gangplank said, "Well, now that ya know who I am, I'll at least hear ya name before killin' ya-" "Are you talking about me? Well, the name's Meliodas, the traveler," Interrupted Meliodas, not letting Gangplank finish what he was saying. 'Well, traveler for now I guess?' He thought.

Gangplank's face has a look of annoyance. Gangplank has had enough of this mockery. He was generous enough to let the boy speak and the boy was rude enough to mock him and interrupt his talking. That was the last straw. 'This lad would not survive this night or my name ain't Captain Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge!' He thought to himself.

"Enough! Men, it's time to feed the fishies with this landlubber. Take his head," He announced with venom in his voice. And so, His crew went to work, taking out various weapons; pistols, knives and cutlasses. His crew surrounded Meliodas waiting for him to make a move and every single one of them has a smug look on their face, since in their mind they were saying some things like, "This brat is so unlucky fer making Captain angry." and "What's a brat like him gonna do?" each thought not different from the other.

"Sate, sate, sate. You sure you want to do something like this? If it's a fight you want, you should've told me, but I won't fight you here in this place cause there's a lot of people in here and it's cramped, and plus I haven't even got my food yet. Once I'm done with my food, then I'll fight you, what do you say?" His love for battle exciting his blood and he might as well test how strong humans are, but of course he needs to keep his priorities straight, eat first, fight later.

The people inside the bar was shocked and flabbergasted, they could not believe how shameless and rude this fellow was. "Men, FIRE!" shouted Gangplank his patience already gone. So, those that had a pistol fired and shots could be heard and the body of Meliodas was full of holes and was very bloody…

Is what should have happened but reality was a lot cruel than they thought.

There were no shots fired nor heard and there certainly was no bloody or wounded Meliodas. What happened was the pistols that they were holding were sliced in half, every single one. They could not believe it with their eyes and some even felt fear. Even Gangplank couldn't hide his astonishment, but he quickly changed his expression and thought to himself, 'What did he do? I didn't see anything. There's no way that this kid did that, it must be some kind of trick, yeah that must be it, nobody could move that fast, not even the champions in the league could imitate that, much less see what just happened.

Meliodas had moved so fast that nobody, not even one of the Champions of the League, Gangplank, could see what had happened.

"Don't falter mateys, this lad did some kind of trick. Don't be scared of this brat, you are part of my crew, Gangplank's crew, the best pirate in Bilgewater to sail the dangerous waters." He stated, clearly trying to calm down his men and it just did the trick. His crew just laughed and said, "Yeah that's right, we are part of Captain Gangplank's crew" and "No need to be scared of this brat, what he did was just some kind of trick. Hahahaha." They clearly recovered from their shock and fear of Meliodas.

"Men, attack all at once with everything you got, make sure the landlubber is killed,' said Gangpank and then they attacked Meliodas with their cutlasses and knives all at once.

Meliodas was somewhat amused, they clearly knew what had happened to their guns but were denying it and just told themselves that it was just a trick. Well it was no fun if they just ran away but because of his situation, he just said to himself, 'And here I was thinking I could get some rest and just enjoy my food, wait, where is my food?' he wondered to himself, it was taking a long time for his food to come, but him being in his situation as it is, he didn't blame the waitress, 'I should just cut them some slack, if I were in their position, I too would just steer clear of the trouble until it ends, that is to say if I didn't have monstrous strength.' He thought to himself amusedly.

'Well, time to end this.'

The moment they attacked Meliodas, every single crew member of Gangplank just plummeted to the ground and had clearly lost consciousness. It was at this moment that Gangplank knew that there was something seriously wrong with this brat. Sweat could be clearly seen from the pirate captain's face.

If the previous situation where Meliodas sliced the guns of Gangplanks crew was shocking to them, then this situation was horrifying.

"Damnit… DAMNIT… DAAAAAMNIIIIIIT! I will not be humiliated by some green horn landlubber!" said Gangplank angrily and with desperation. He was clearly not thinking straight because no one had the guts to do this to him and this was the first time that this had happened. He could not stand it anymore and he attacked Meliodas himself.

As Gangplank grabbed his cutlass and swung it down to Meliodas's head, it came to an abrupt stop. It confused Gangplank, then he saw it… There was a hand, no to be precise, three fingers stopping the cutlass by the blade. Try as Gangplank might, it would not budge no matter what, then he turned his head to Meliodas's face to glare at him, but he flinched when he saw his face. Gone were the emerald orbs, instead an emotionless dull black replaced them, staring into his very being. There was a black mark that appeared at his forehead going down to his right eye and a cruel smirk stuck to his face like it was natural. It gave Gangplank goosebumps and shivers down his spine. It was really now clear to him that this brat or whatever the hell he was, is a monster hiding in that small body.

Fear was evident on Gangplank's face, his body couldn't stop shaking and his legs were about to buckle down because of the pressure overflowing from Meliodas, even the people inside the bar couldn't breathe and some already fainted, but the power he unleashed was weaker than it was when he was flying.

The reason why Meliodas's power was weaker because he didn't want to alert the others, so he held back some strength. But he couldn't help not scaring this man because of his sadistic side, he was enjoying the terrified expression of the man in front of him, shaking and about to collapse. Since this man was getting on his nerves somewhat albeit not much. It was time to put him in his place.

Unfortunately, this power up of his, served as a beacon to the ship lead by Mordekaiser, the Iron Revenant, in search for the one who caused the immense power surge of demonic energy.

Mordekaiser was a massive, armored, caped figure that has a heavy warplate that gleams like oil, and orbs of cruel witchfire that burns within his horned helm. He wielded a _**massive mace**_ _**{Night fall}**_ , which he uses as his primary weapon.

Now that they know where it is, they set course for the direction of the beacon.

"This is getting boring now. Might as well end this," Meliodas said with a cruel tone with that cruel smirk still plastered on his face. He lifted up the hand that was holding unto Gangplank's cutlass, and nobody expected what he did next. He moved his hand in a throwing motion then… Gangplank's figure went flying straight outside the bar, he went through the walls of buildings and establishments, frightening the people that he passed by. He was still not stopping, until he got flung all the way to his ship were the remaining crew members that were managing it were startled by the sudden explosion on their ship. They thought to themselves angrily, 'who would dare try to attack us?!'. But their thoughts were soon dispelled and dread soon showed up on their faces, because not only did someone attacked them but the one that was used to attacked them was their very own captain, all bruised up, bloody and unconscious, but was still alive albeit slightly. He was in a very bad shape. If he doesn't get any medical attention soon, he would surely die because of blood loss.

"Well, that ends that," said Meliodas after going back to his normal form, in a tone like what he did was something normal. "Waitress! Is the food still not ready? I'm starving over here." He then looked towards the direction of the kitchen, where the waitresses and the cook were looking at him with disbelief, but of course they didn't waste any time in serving him, because of the thought that they might be next ones to face his wrath if they displease him. "Here you go dear Sir, please enjoy your food and here is our most famous rum," said the waitress trying not to stutter and being polite to Meliodas, changing from lad to dear Sir. The change was really noticeable. Meliodas happily ate the food and drank the rum, "This is some good food and rum that you've got here," he said happily, enjoying what he was doing. The waitress could just smile awkwardly trying not to show her fear.

The people inside of the bar conscious or unconscious felt that this was just the beginning of the storm.

Then, Mordekaiser's ship arrived at Bilgewater, not only for the immense power that showed up, but also for the harrowing that was about to commence tonight.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, you can hide but you can't run from the Iron Revenant whoever you are," said Mordekaiser while his eyes were lighting up, burning with determination…

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Haha… Once again, sorry for the cliffhanger, I got tired of writing especially when you try to describe the characters, it took me a long time to finish writing the story, proof-read it then, rewrite again. I am trying to make the story lorewise so yeah, that's why I have a hard time writing, I need to search this and that haha but it is so WORTH IT. Just for you guys to read this Fanfiction. Once again, Thank you for reading this.**_

 _ **Next time… (SPOILERS)**_

"And plus who would name their kid, Gangplank? Isn't that some kind of board that is used as a foothold in boarding or disembarking on ships? That's not scary at all, it just means that people can just step on him and walk on him as they please. His parents might be crack addicts, I tell you," criticized Meliodas bluntly. While everyone in the bar just sweat dropped and just said to themselves how could this kid be so shameless?


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back with the new chapter you guys! Hahahaha, I hope you liked the last chapter since I made it with my sweat and blood, especially the introduction and the description about the characters, that sure is tiresome, I tell you. Describing someone is very difficult if you don't know the words to use haha, well I'm just glad that some people are reading my Fanfiction, and there are some who have followed it and favorited it hahahaha, I'm sorry if I hadn't said this last chapter. Well, that's enough talking for now, thank you for taking the time to read my, the author's, notes haha. Let's continue with the story. I don't own League of Legends nor Nanatsu no Taizai. Please enjoy.**_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 _ **[Powers]**_

 _ **{Items}**_

 _ **Previously…**_

"Come out, come out where ever you are, you can hide but you can't run from the Iron Revenant whoever you are," said Mordekaiser while his eyes were lighting up, burning with determination…

 _ **Now…**_

Meliodas had just finished eating his food, then he looked at the waitress. "Was that guy famous around here?" Meliodas suddenly asked the waitress.

"D-do you mean G-Gangplank? Yes, he is the t-terror of B-Bilgewater, so he is one infamous person," stuttered the waitress trying to control her nervousness.

"So, that's why. He sure was pretty full of himself," Meliodas said while rubbing his chin. "Wait, but why Gangplank?"

"Excuse me?" said the maid confused.

"Why Gangplank? There are tons of other names out there," said Meliodas voicing his thoughts shamelessly.

"Ummm…" silently muttered the waitress.

Even the remaining conscious customers that were listening to their conversation where somewhat perplexed by the situation.

"And plus who would name their kid, Gangplank? Isn't that some kind of board that is used as a foothold in boarding or disembarking on ships? That's not scary at all, it just means that people can just step on him and walk on him as they please. His parents might be crack addicts, I tell you," criticized Meliodas bluntly. While everyone in the bar just sweat dropped and just said to themselves how could this kid be so shameless?

While everyone was busy thinking that, Mordekaiser gave the command to his army to attack and wreak havoc.

His ship fired their cannons at the ships docked at the port and the buildings, while the wraiths, skeleton soldiers and skeleton mages attacked the people in sight causing a very gruesome scene. After dying, those who have died became the undead, resurrected using necromancy, fueled by the negative emotions of the people; fear, hate and despair.

And so, chaos ensued.

Explosions and screams were heard outside the bar.

Even Meliodas was alarmed and turned his head towards the direction of the explosions and screams. 'What is this dark presence?' Meliodas thought to himself. 'Plus, it's at the direction of where the screams are coming from.'

Since it made him curious, it didn't take long for him to make a decision. He stood up from his table and tossed a small bag of coins to the waitress, before running outside the bar.

The waitress frantically tried to catch the thrown bag with a panicked face. Once the waitress caught the bag, she almost dropped it, since the bag was heavy even though it was small. She could not believe how heavy it was, so, she hurriedly went to the kitchen and brought it to the owner. The owner and the bar's staff were curious as to what was inside the bag, so they decide to open it, what they saw baffled them. The bag was full of gold coins. It could fetch a hefty amount of money, it was enough to repair the broken wall, who were they kidding? It was enough for them to not even work for half a year. That makes them wonder, who was that young mysterious man?

As Meliodas continued running towards the location of the dark presence, he saw the burning buildings and corpses lying on the ground. Then he came across an undead chasing a young girl. She has straw-colored hair and tears were flowing down her face, crying for help. The young girl fell down because she tripped on a rock, and the undead saw this opportunity to attack the girl, so it lunged forward.

The young girl was horrified that the monster was about to attack her, so she just shut her eyes closed. "Mama… Papa…" the girl said in a scared hushed tone.

She was expecting pain but she felt nothing.

"Are you ok? It's ok to open your eyes now," the girl heard someone say in front of her, so she slowly opened her eyes carefully. What she saw stunned her, it was not the monster that was about to attack her, but a boy that looked about the same age as her, having messy blond hair with a pair of emerald eyes showing kindness and a smile that says that everything is going to be alright. The boy was holding out a hand and she unconsciously grabbed it. The boy pulled her up to make her stand while she unknowingly stared at his face.

"Sarah!" someone shouted behind her, getting closer as the sound of their footsteps getting louder. This got her to snap out of her dazed state, and she slowly turned her head to the direction of the voice. She saw her mother and father running as fast as they could. When she finally processed this information, she also ran towards them as well. When she was a few centimeters apart, she jumped towards her mother to hug her, while her mother hugged her back. Tears flow down her face as well as her mother, she cried because she was scared and her mother cried because she was glad that she was ok. Her father just hugged them both.

As Meliodas sees this, he couldn't help but smile a little because of this scene. Just as he was about to continue to run forward, he was stopped by a voice, "Wait!" He turned around and saw that the girl he saved was the one that called out to him.

"What's your name? My name's Sarah," the young girl said.

This made Meliodas smile, "Meliodas, the name's Meliodas," he replied to the young girl named, Sarah.

"Me-li-o-das… Meliodas…," she tested saying. "Thank you very much Meliodas!" she said as she beamed a very grateful smile, this made her look very cute. This put a smile to her mother and father's face.

"Don't mind it, Sarah," Meliodas replied back, then he continued to run towards his destination

"Wait!" she called out to him, trying to make him stop again, but Meliodas was already too far away to hear her. This made her sad, then she cutely pouted.

"What's this? Does my cute little daughter have a crush on someone?" her mother teased her.

"No I don't," she denied, but she was already beet red.

"Keep telling that to yourself honey," her mother laughed at her reaction.

Her father was just amused as to what the mother-daughter duo was doing, though he did feel somewhat pained to see her baby little girl having a crush on a boy

Her father thought of those thoughts while they were ignorant of them.

Their family outing became ruined because of the attack of the undead creatures. Earlier they were thinking of going out to the town to enjoy and bond a little, since it was already a long time since they went out as a family.

As her mother continued to laugh at her expense, she just looked towards the direction to where Meliodas went, "Please be careful, Meliodas."

She said while holding her chest were her heart is, but she noticed it was beating faster than usual.

As Meliodas continued, he came across tons of undead but he easily defeated them. Then suddenly…

" _ **[Death Flame]**_ " skeleton mages casted towards his direction

He unsheathed his sword, _**Demon Sword {Lostvayne}**_ , and he made a slashing motion towards the magic attack, " _ **[Full Counter]!**_ "

The magic attack was reflected back at the skeleton mages at greater than double the strength. As it hit, it created a small black explosion, the skeleton mages were annihilated when the smoke cleared. The only thing that remained was a small crater.

Meliodas payed it no mind, then he continued. He was starting to see a ship with ghostly features firing at the buildings around it and the ships that were docked.

He soon saw a big figure of a man wearing armor on top of the ship. He was the one that has that dark presence that he felt at the bar, and he was not mistaken.

The attention of the man turned to his direction as he noticed that Meliodas was staring at him. They both soon stared off each other, neither of them backing down.

Mordekaiser has seen this as challenge. How dare a mere mortal like him challenge the great him, he thought…

 _ **And done, sorry for taking so long, I was very busy with some things. And we have another cliffhanger haha, well I'll try to post the next chapter earlier. So, yeah. Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back with a new chapter you guys, because I am so glad that people are enjoying this fanfic and I got my very first review haha. I just want to say thank you hahahaha, you have no idea how happy I am right now. Well that's enough talking for now. I thank you again to those that take the time to read my, the author's, notes haha. I don't own League of Legends nor Nanatsu no Taizai. Please Enjoy.**_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 _ **[Powers]**_

 _ **{Items}**_

 _ **Previously…**_

How dare a mere mortal like him challenge the great him, he thought…

 _ **Now…**_

"I applaud you, mortal. There are only a few individuals who can stand my presence much less stare directly at me, the great Mordekaiser, the Iron Revenant, and the Ruler of the Shadow Isles!" Mordekaiser proudly and pridefully said to Meliodas.

While Mordekaiser continued talking, or should I say prattling like every villain ever, Meliodas just stared at him.

After what seems to be an entire 5 minutes of him bragging and talking about how powerful he is and how he was the ruler of the shadow isles and what not, he finally stopped.

After he finished talking, he jumped from his ship with his _**massive mace {Night fall}**_ in hand. When he landed, he created a small crater about 5 meters in radius and it made small tremors to the ground.

He then proceeded to walk closer to Meliodas and started talking again while doing so, his armor clanking for each step he takes.

"Many have travelled to the shadow isles to slay me, but none were successful. They challenged me for many different reasons; to avenge someone, to gain fame and fortune, and to fight me just for the sake of having fun. But… that was their undoing. In the end, there is only death and yet here I am."

After only having about a foot apart between them, he stopped walking and he then stared directly at Meliodas, looking down on him.

Both literally and metaphorically looking down on him. Literally because Mordekaiser is 8 feet while Meliodas is exactly 5 feet. Imagine the height difference. He would literally look down on him just to see him especially since they're only a foot apart. Metaphorically because of him mocking Meliodas because he was a mortal in his eyes and he fought lots of them in his time.

"As a prize for being able to stare at me, I will reward you…," Mordekaiser said sounding generous, like he should be gratefully thanked by Meliodas.

"… With **Death**."

Mordekaiser said in a very cold and sinister tone.

He then suddenly smashed down _**[Night fall]**_ towards Meliodas's head. It made the dust and other rocks fly away, and it created a small crater.

At the center of the crater was Meliodas, headless and lying on a pool of blood.

That was what Mordekaiser was expecting but he was wrong. _**[Night fall]**_ was stopped by a hand, keeping it from reaching Meliodas's head. Mordekaiser tried pulling _**[Night fall]**_ away from Meliodas. The word is that he tried. He was unsuccessful in his attempt to move his weapon away.

Meliodas suddenly jumped and kneed Mordekaiser in his face. This surprised Mordekaiser because he didn't expect Meliodas to be fast and his attack to have packed a punch, so he couldn't dodge along with the fact that he was still stunned because Meliodas caught his weapon with just one hand. Mordekaiser stumbled a bit, taking a few steps backwards.

After Meliodas jumped and kneed Mordekaiser in the face, he back flipped while unsheathing his _**Demon Sword [Lostvayne]**_. He saw that Mordekaiser stumbled a bit and took a few steps backward, so he saw this as a chance to attack, so when his feet touched the ground, he quickly lunged towards Mordekaiser.

Mordekaiser was alarmed because Meliodas was going to attack him, so he responded and attacked with [Night fall].

Meliodas swung _**[Lostvayne]**_ and Mordekaiser swung _**[Night fall]**_. As the two weapons clashed, a small crater about 5 meters in radius was formed and they were in the enter of it, and small tremors could be felt on the ground. After that they both jumped back to get some distance from one another, and soon after that, they clashed again once more.

After a few minutes of fighting, Mordekaiser was already hard-pressed and being pushed back, this was not what Mordekaiser was expecting when he engaged his battle with Meliodas.

By this time, Mordekaiser was getting really annoyed that such a mortal was mocking him by fighting him casually and not even breaking a sweat. It took half of his might just to defend and he needed to concentrate and not let anything distract him, because if he made one small mistake, it would be the end of him.

So, he decided that he should get really serious, because he was really annoyed and angered by the current situation of not being able to go into offense. He just kept defending up until this point, so it was his turn to make an attack

" **ENOUGH!** " Mordekaiser bellowed while quickly swinging _ **[Night fall]**_ towards Meliodas. Meliodas was caught by surprise and quickly blocked the attack using _**[Lostvayne]**_ but the force behind the attack, fueled by Mordekaiser's anger, sent him flying for a few meters before coming to a stop.

That attack made Meliodas's arm to somewhat go numb and was shaking a little. After that, Mordekaiser started absorbing all the souls in the entire vicinity of Bilgewater, from the undead that were resurrected to the skeleton soldiers, skeleton mages and wraiths, not only that but his ship as well. His ship was made up of many souls of people that had grudges and could not pass on the afterlife.

Meliodas sensed what was happening so he hurriedly attacked Mordekaiser with _**[Lostvayne]**_ , but he was too late.

Mordekaiser was already finished absorbing all the souls. He was different than before, he was now bigger, formerly being 8 feet, he is now 16 feet tall. He now has a grayish aura surrounding him, with souls swirling from all over his body.

" **Ha Ha Ha Ha HA HA HA HA! Feast your eyes mortal, this is the form of the mightiest being, the RULER OF THE SHADOW ISLES!** " Mordekaiser said in a booming voice.

Meliodas was a few feet away from Mordekaiser when suddenly Mordekaiser disappeared, he then reappeared behind Meliodas and attacked with _**[Night fall]**_.

Meliodas dodged the attacked by jumping above, then he slashed _**[Lostvayne]**_ down towards Mordekaiser. Mordekaiser couldn't dodge in time so he got hit, then Meliodas slashed again, and Mordekaiser got hit again.

But this time, Mordekaiser then retaliated by punching Meliodas down to the ground, " **OOAAAARRGH!** " he bellowed.

Meliodas wasn't lucky this time and got hit by Mordekaiser's punch but he managed to soften his landing, by using his hands as well, when he was about to crash to the ground. He then stood up, facing Mordekaiser looking at him

Their weapons clashed for the umpteenth time, then an explosion occurred sending dust and dirt in every direction

"Not bad mortal… not bad at all…! I must really praise you… it has been a long time… since someone had pushed me this far. But as I am now, I cannot be defeated… even by your power!" Mordekaiser said in between pants, his appearance was haggard and his armor was damaged and dented, with cuts here and there. The grey aura that he was radiating when they were fighting head to head a while ago was now diminished considerably.

After Mordekaiser finished saying that, Meliodas landed on the ground. Like Mordekaiser, Meliodas was also worse for wear. He too had a haggard look, his clothes were ripped with cuts here and there. With some wounds, dirt and smudges all over his body. He soon stared at Mordekaiser once again with _**[Lostvayne]**_ in hand.

There were dust everywhere surrounding them like they were in the center.

"We had battled long enough, mortal… It is time for you to meet your end. Since I had fun battling you, I'll make your death swift and painless, or should I say undeath. I'll make you my right hand man! You will be my personal attendant! And most importantly of all, you will be serving as **MY SERVANT! HA HA HA HA!"** Mordekaiser declared proudly with a booming voice, leaving no room for argument.

Mordekaiser then sneered, "Let us bring our battle to its long awaited conclusion," Mordekaiser said with confidence, like there was nothing that could go wrong and that this battle was already won.

Then, footsteps could be faintly heard…

"Hey, you held up pretty nicely against my clone!"

"Huh?" Mordekaiser said dumbfounded.

When the dust cleared, there was a person walking behind Meliodas towards their direction and it was the one who said those words, and that person was no doubt another Meliodas, albeit this Meliodas was far from the look of the other Meliodas that he was fighting with. This one was not exhausted, like it was the Meliodas before he fought Mordekaiser.

Meliodas continued walking until he almost bumped his clone, but it looked like it just returned back to him, then he gave Mordekaiser an innocent smile, looking up towards him.

Mordekaiser noticed that something is different with this Meliodas, like his instincts were telling him to get away as fast as possible.

Meliodas then started to talk while looking at Mordekaiser, "… Hey, you look like something's on your mind. What happened to all that bragging about me being your **'SERVANT'**? Cat got your tongue, Mordekaiser?"

Mordekaiser was silent and did not utter a word. He was thinking, 'What is he?! There is no way this mortal could be this threatening for me to be told by my instincts to flee. Meaning he was just playing with me… toying with me?!' Mordekaiser depaired while thinking those thought, his face was showing his despair.

"Completely crushing any hope you felt and turning that into despair… then savoring the utter despondence written all over your face…" Meliodas said but paused for a second. He was radiating a black aura around him.

"There really is… no better feeling," Meliodas continued while having an evil grin on his face.

Meliodas had activated his Demon Powers. His eyes were an emotionless dull black and a mark appeared at his forehead going down to his right eye. Meliodas looked at Mordekaiser contemptingly with his signature smirk plastered on his face promising cruelty and pain…

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **And done, I'm finally finished with this chapter hahahaha! I seriously had a hard time with this one and now, I can finally start the next chapter soon. This took me longer than I expected, so yeah haha Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back everyone with another new chapter and I must apologize to the readers about me confusing {Items} and [Powers]. I was so excited to post the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter that I mistakenly overlooked such an important detail haha and I was really exhausted with thinking about how the story should go. This just goes to show my inexperience in writing. I am really really sorry, I just realized it when I was checking on my Fanfic. I was so busy with a lot of things so I couldn't focus on writing. I also want to thank the people who supports my story and those who have given their reviews haha. I read the reviews to inspire myself to keep going and stay strong haha. Well that's enough talking for now. I thank you again to those that take the time to read my, the author's, notes haha. I don't own League of Legends nor Nanatsu no Taizai. Please Enjoy.**_

 _ **(Author's notes)**_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 _ **[Powers]**_

 _ **{Items}**_

 _ **Previously…**_

Meliodas looked at Mordekaiser contemptingly with his signature smirk plastered on his face promising cruelty and pain…

 _ **Now…**_

"Y-You… You're the source of that immense Demonic Power?!" Mordekaiser exclaimed in cold sweat.

"Hmph… so now you talk? What happened to all that bravado earlier?" Meliodas said mockingly. "But I do agree with one thing that you said… It's time for us to bring our dance to an end this."

"Kuh…! So, you were just toying with me all this time?!"

Meliodas looked dumbfounded by what Mordekaiser said. "Pfft… Ha… Ha Ha… HA HA HA HA! It took you this long to figure it out? Well, well, Mordekaiser, I didn't expect you to be so stupid. Sadly, this is the end, well, for you that is."

'As if I'd go down without a fight!' Mordekaiser thought to himself, his pride getting the best of him.

Mordekaiser jumped backwards to his ship, that is now a normal ship compared to before he absorbed the souls that were corrupting it.

He then started gathering all his remaining power and putting it all into _**{Night fall}**_. The power that he gathered became bigger and bigger, it started as small as his mace, if you can call that small, then it grew until it was the size as his normal self.

Meliodas just stood there nonchalantly and just observed what Mordekaiser was doing.

"Are you done making me wait? You're putting me to sleep over here," Meliodas said sounding bored and impatient.

"I'll show you what it means to mock me! Let's see how you survive this!" Mordekaiser said, as he finished gathering up his energy.

Mordekaiser prepared his weapon, then he swung it will all of his might.

"This is the end! _**[Siphon of Destruction]!**_ "

He unleashed his attack and it was going straight towards Meliodas.

"Hmph… You never learn do you?" Meliodas said as he closed his eyes with a wry smile on his face, then he opened his eyes.

As the attack was about a few centimeters away from hitting Meliodas, he slashed the attack with his sword _**{Lostvayne}**_.

" _ **[Full Counter]**_ ," Meliodas said as the attack was reflected back towards Mordekaiser with greater than double strength of the original attack.

Mordekaiser had no strength left to dodge much less defend himself from the attack, so he was hit with full force.

" _ **Y-You… Monster…! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!"

As the attack happened, a big explosion occurred, creating waves and shockwaves in a cone spanning several meters.

And so, Mordekasier along with the ship that he was standing on, were no doubt annihilated by the reflected attack.

As the waves and shockwaves subsided, there is a visible conspicuous cone-shaped hole, where Mordekaiser was standing, spanning about several meters.

The water was going down to the cone-shaped hole, trying to fill the gap.

And standing on the port was Meliodas, already having deactivated his Demon Powers, resheathing his sword _**{Lostvayne}**_ onto his back.

"In the end, you managed to at least entertain me 'Murder Emperor', well, it's still a better name than Gangplank," Meliodas said shamelessly. _**(A/n: To those that don't know 'Morde' means 'Murder' in German while 'Kaiser' means 'Emperor'. So yeah, this just popped inside of my head.)**_

"Got to give him credit," Meliodas said while nodding to himself sagely.

And so, the battle with Mordekaiser ended as the sun started to rise. Shining over the aftermath of the Harrowing led by Mordekaiser.

 **TIME SKIP (1 WEEK)**

A week has passed since the Harrowing, and Bilgewater is still under reconstruction

"Sate, sate, sate. It's another beautiful day, today," Meliodas said going down towards the first floor where they serve food.

"A week has passed huh? It feels like it was just yesterday, I had my fight with Mordekaiser," Meliodas mumbled to himself.

He then reached the first floor, where other people were either having their coffee or just eating breakfast. He then proceeded to go to one of the tables that were not occupied by anyone.

"Now that I think about it, that guy never really asked for my name, how rude," Meliodas said to himself as he sat down.

"That guy was just like another Ruduciel. They both say that I'm some inferior vile low life scum that should be exterminated while they boast that they are some kind of higher being that I could not compare to," Meliodas shamelessly continued recollecting his past.

The waitress that was finished getting the orders of the other costumer then proceeded to go to Meliodas's table.

"Good Morning Sir, what would you like to order?" The waitress asked happily to Meliodas.

Meliodas snapped out of his musing and looked towards the waitress. The waitress was a young woman, that looked like she was 15-16 years old, having blonde hair tied into twintails with ribbons tying it into place and ocean blue eyes, wearing the inn's waitress uniform. She was holding a pencil in her hand while a notebook that she uses to take orders on the other. She was sporting Meliodas a friendly cheerful smile.

He then replied, "I'll have today's special."

The waitress then replied back, "Ok Sir, will that be all?"

"Yes."

The waitress smiled, "Please wait a moment, while I deliver your order Sir," The waitress said while happily skipping towards the kitchen.

Meliodas just looked at the waitress's retreating back, skipping towards the kitchen.

"Maybe I should go visit today?" Meliodas then resumed his musings…

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **And done, hahahaha Cliffhanger. Don't worry about the story guys, I will not abandon this story and there's good news, the Bilgewater Arc is about to be finished soon. I will explain what happened in the one week that has passed since the end of battle of Mordekaiser and Meliodas with a flash back next chapter. So yeah, I'm sorry for taking so long with the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter, I was really really busy with a lot of things, so as an apology, I am going to make spoilers for the 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter, so that you can at least theorize and think what will happen in the next chapter and so that you won't be bored haha. Thank you very much for reading my Fanfic, I am very happy, so please leave a review so that it can be my strength in finishing my story since I read the review to make it my inspiration to persevere and continue. So yeah, see you next chapter.**_

 _ **Next Time… (SPOILERS)**_

As Meliodas began conversing, someone tried to sneak behind him hiding behind some barrels that were behind Meliodas. The person that sneaked behind him then lunged at Meliodas with all the strength that they could muster.

Meliodas already noticed that someone was behind him but he chose to ignore it and continue conversing, so he let the person that lunged at him be and decided not to take any action. The person then latched onto Meliodas like a vice grip.

"I got you now! You can't escape anymore! And I will not let you go!" The person that latched onto Meliodas's back said to Meliodas in a triumphant tone.

"Sate, sate, sate. Will you really not let me go, even if I say please? Even if you're already tired?" Meliodas said in a challenging tone to the person that was latched onto his back.

"I am sure, I am really really really sure!" The unknown person said as a matter-of-factly still latched onto Meliodas back, denying Meliodas words with certainty.

"Ok, if you say so, but if you get tired you can just let go and talk to me normally Ok?" Meliodas said to the unknown person latched onto his back.

"Nuuuu…. Fine, you win, I'll let you win this time. But you must promise that you won't escape anymore ok?" Said the unknown person getting tired on latching onto Meliodas's back.

"Ok, ok… I promise," Meliodas said to the unknown person.

And so, the unknown person that latched onto Meliodas then let go and went to face Meliodas.

The unknown person was…


	6. Chapter 6

_**What's up dear readers, did you miss me? Well I certainly missed you guys. I just came back from the dead because I just went to hell and back again, literally. I fought off the demons and I almost thought I couldn't escape hahahaha. But don't worry, I am now going to continue if everything goes smoothly, since they might try to find me, I hope not. Well, one of the reasons why I haven't updated is because I was so so so so so busy and not just because of the whole returning back from the dead, and when I was making the storyline, it was the time Pyke was going to be released, so yeah, that put a wrench to my plans. I am so so so so so sorry about not updating, and it was painful for me as well since I made you guys wait haha.**_ _ **Well that's enough talking for now. I thank you again to those that take the time to read my, the author's, notes haha. I don't own League of Legends nor Nanatsu no Taizai. Please Enjoy.**_

 _ **(Author's notes)**_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

 _ **[Powers]**_

 _ **{Items}**_

 _ **Previously…**_

"Maybe I should go visit today?" Meliodas then resumed his musings…

 _ **Now…**_

Meliodas then tried to recollect what happened in the past few days since the incident with Mordekaiser ended.

 **Flash Back**

"Sate, sate, sate. What should I do? Maybe I should get something to eat first? It is already morning and it looks like all the undead that were with Mordekaiser disappeared when I reflected back his attack. Well, that settles that, I guess?" said Meliodas, like he just finished a cumbersome chore.

Meliodas then proceeded to head off to an inn to get something to eat. And so, our protagonist's day went off without a hitch except when night time came, the opposite happened.

As Meliodas went inside the inn to get something to eat, some people that were already inside glanced at him with evil intent, but they continued to do whatever they were doing before Meliodas came inside. Meliodas just shrugged it off and proceeded to go to the counter.

"Are there any vacant rooms?" Meliodas asked.

"Yes sir, we still have plenty more and food is also included when getting a room," said the lady receptionist, who had brown hair tied into a ponytail with a considerable bust and was dressed like a waitress.

"Here," Meliodas said while nonchalantly throwing a bag full of coins to the lady receptionist.

"Eh?" said the lady reception trying to catch the thrown bag but failed to do so, since the bag was heavy and she was pulled by the weight of the bag.

A loud thud was then heard.

The lady receptionist who was lying down on the floor, with all her might, tried to bring the bag up the counter and she succeeded, but it also made her very exhausted by doing so.

"What are you trying to do by throwing that bag?!" exclaimed the lady receptionist, but she was amazed by what she saw inside the bag that was thrown at her.

Coins, not only coins but gold coins, a whole bag of gold coins to be precise.

The lady receptionist's expression then quickly changed, then she spoke very politely to Meliodas, "Excuse me good Sir, may I know Sir's name?"

"Meliodas, the name's Meliodas," replied Meliodas.

"Welcome Meliodas-sama to our humble inn, we assure you that you will find our inn very satisfactory," said the lady receptionist in a very polite tone.

"Then, could I have something to eat? I am pretty hungry," Meliodas said, patting his stomach.

"Yes, please come with me and I'll lead you to a table," said the lady receptionist while ushering for Meliodas to follow her.

Meliodas's stomach then growled… Meliodas then scratched the back of his head while having a bashful expression. "Looks like I'm hungrier than I thought haha."

The lady receptionist then giggled at what happened, then proceeded to lead Meliodas to his table while Meliodas followed right behind her.

"Please wait here while I am to bring Meliodas-sama's food," the lady receptionist said while quickly going inside the kitchen to get Meliodas's food. After waiting for about 5 minutes, the lady receptionist soon came back with Meliodas's food and Meliodas slowly enjoyed his meal.

After finishing his food, Meliodas went outside the inn to get some fresh air, as he did so, he was soon followed by some thugs that were eyeing him earlier on from the inn.

As Meliodas was enjoying his nightly stroll outside, he was soon stopped on both sides of the road that he was walking on.

"Sate, sate, sate. Can I help you?" Meliodas asked the group of thugs that were blocking his way.

"Give us all your money kid," said one of the thugs pointing a dagger in Meliodas's direction. "Do as what we say and you won't get hurt."

"That's right kid," another thug said. "Don't make this harder for us and for you."

"You mean this?" Meliodas said while taking out his sack of coins in one hand.

The thugs were quite happy that Meliodas was being obedient. But suddenly…

"Here," Meliodas said as he thrown the bag upwards.

And what happened next was that every thug was lying on the ground except for one.

"Hmph," Meliodas snorted, crossing his arms. "Bothering me like this at night, when will other people learn? Well at least they made the night not boring."

His bag then went down and he caught it with one hand.

"Hey," Meliodas said to the thug who was about the same age as the girl that he saved a while back from the undead. "You wanna fight too?"

The kid was terrified of Meliodas and it can be seen on his face, and he fell on his back

"I-I…" the kid stuttered a response not being able to calm down.

"No need to worry kid, if you're not gonna fight then that's fine." Meliodas then helped the kid up "You got a name?"

"…P-Pike… The n-names Pike…" The now known boy named Pike stuttered again.

"Pike huh? Well, I wouldn't continue doing what you're doing if I were you," Meliodas said. "And here, catch."

"Huh?"

Then a thud was heard.

Pike wasn't able to catch the bag that Meliodas threw and it hit his head.

"Ouch. What was that for?!" exclaimed Pike while holding his head.

Meliodas paid no mind to him and just continued walking.

Pike then looked at the bag that was thrown at him and looked inside. He was flabbergasted at the contents of the bag, because inside it was some gold coins, and he concluded that, that was the reason it hurt so much when it hit him.

He could only wonder who that mysterious person was that look the same age as him.

Back to Meliodas, he then continued his stroll until he thought that it was enough for the night and just went to the inn to get some sleep.

"Sate, sate, sate. Tomorrow will be another day huh?" He then slowly closed his eyes and waited for sleep to embrace him…

"Zzzzzzzzz"

 **(A/n: …)**

"Zzzzzzzzz"

 **(A/n: …)**

"Zzzzzzzzz"

 **(A/n: … Nevermind, Meliodas was fast asleep, "waited for sleep to embrace him" my ass.)**

The sound of faint snoring could lightly be heard from Meliodas who was sporting a peaceful sleeping face… and that concluded Meliodas's night after his fight with Mordekaiser.

The next day…

Meliodas woke up, who was feeling rather refreshed after getting a goodnight's sleep. He then proceeded to go down to get something to eat.

He went to the counter again to ask for some food.

While walking towards the counter, the lady receptionist saw Meliodas, so she smiled and greeted him, "Good Morning Meliodas-sama. Did you have a good night's rest? I hope the room that we provided you was more than to your liking."

"Good Morning as well, and the answer to both of your questions is yes."

"I am glad to hear that," said the lady receptionist, her smile growing a little.

"Sate, sate, sate. What kind of food are you serving today?"

"We are serving steaks with mashed potatoes today and I will take it that Meliodas-sama wants to eat now," The lady reception said then giggled after hearing another growl from Meliodas's stomach.

"Yes please," Meliodas said, scratching the back of his head while having a bashful a bashful expression again.

"Please wait at a table and I shall gladly bring the food to you."

The lady receptionist went to the kitchen and came out with Meliodas's food.

Meliodas, without further ado, quickly ate his food. After he finished eating, he went out to search for a ship.

A few hours later of searching…

He sighed, "Where can I get one?" Meliodas was still not able to acquire a ship. This made him a little troubled and thought to himself.

Meliodas continued to walk while thinking to himself and then, someone suddenly bumped into him.

The said person who bumped into him fell on their back, dropping whatever they were carrying, because sounds of things falling down were heard.

"Ouch," they said. They tried to pick up the things that they dropped, then, they slowly looked up while having an apologetic smile, "Sorry I wasn't really looking-!"

"It's you!" they exclaimed while pointing a finger at Meliodas's direction.

"? Oh if it isn't the mama of that girl, Sarah," Meliodas said nonchalantly.

The now known person, Sarah's mom said, "yeah it's me and oh, I don't think I have introduced myself."

"The names Carah, Carah Fortune." She said with a smile. **(A/n: I just made this name up since, I don't know the real name, sorry. I could have called her Mrs. Fortune but this is Meliodas we are talking about. He does not care about formalities and whatnot. Our Demon prince here is so nonchalant hahaha)**

"Meliodas, just Meliodas." Meliodas said nonchalantly. **(A/n: See what I did there haha)**

"I know, I heard it when my cute little Sarah asked about your name," Carah said smiling while remembering her cute daughter's reaction when being teased. "She was cutely blushing when she was talking about you."

Meanwhile on another island close to Bilgewater, in their home, Sarah Fortune suddenly sneezed. "Achoo!"

"You ok, Sarah? I hope you aren't getting a cold," her dad worriedly said to her.

"I'm ok Papa, I think someone was just talking about me." She said rubbing her nose cutely. "Maybe, maybe it's Meliodas that was talking about me?" The thought of Meliodas thinking about her made her heart beat a little faster.

A faint blush could be seen on Sarah's face accompanied by a small sweet smile. This made her dad a lot more worried than Sarah getting a cold. Her dad was silently sulking while watching his daughter's expression.

Back to Meliodas and Carah…

"Ehhh… you're trying to get a ship? Why?" Carah suddenly asked.

"I'm trying to travel around. You know, explore the world," Meliodas said still a little bit disappointed that he couldn't find any ships that were for sale.

Carah then made a thinking pose. 'Well, of course he's not getting a ship for sale, everbody is still busy with the rebuilding and reconstruction.' She thought.

An imaginary light bulb then appeared above her head. 'I got it.'

"I know…" Carah said while looking at Meliodas with a devious smile on her face.

"Since I haven't thanked you yet, how about I introduce you to someone that sells ships, as my way of saying thanks?" She said to Meliodas while still having her smile.

Meliodas ponders about the offer and Carah was looking expectantly at him.

After a brief pause, Meliodas gave a response to her offer. "I'll take you on that offer."

"I knew you'd accept my offer." Carah said her devious smile gone but it was replaced by a cheeky one.

'Oh this is going to be fun fufufufu,'She thought.

Meliodas remained ignorant to the thoughts of the woman that offered to guide him to someone that would sell him a ship.

And so… Meliodas went to the docks with Carah leading the way. They soon stopped at a medium-sized ship. Although it looks somewhat old, it was well maintained and fully operational.

"Get on board, Meliodas. Our destination is on another island, oh, and don't worry. It'll take about 15 – 20 minutes max to reach the island. Carah explained to Meliodas.

Meliodas got on board with no questions asked. This made Carah even happier. 'Looks like everything is going better than I thought.' She thought.

With that, both Meliodas and Carah set sailed to another island.

"So, you're going to buy a ship right?" Carah asked Meliodas while taking a glance at him.

"Yup." Meliodas answered while nodding his head.

"Hmm… But aren't ships expensive? Especially those that are large-sized. Since it would be dangerous to travel the seas with just a small or medium-sized boat. Carah questioned again while confirming if Meliodas knew this sort of information.

"And do you even have the money to buy one?" Carah then became quite skeptical of Meliodas trying to buy a ship.

"Sate, sate, sate. Don't worry about me, I've got it all under control and planned. Besides, I would have asked you where I can get the ship that I am seeking for if I didn't have the money to buy it in the first place." Meliodas responded to Carah consecutive questions.

This made Carah make a cute pout. "Mou, Meliodas is such a big meanie. How could you bully such a beautiful woman like me," Carah said while faking to be hurt by Meliodas's blunt remark.

Time passes by as both Meliodas and Carah lost track of time conversing with one another. Soon, to both of their surprise, they both arrived at their destination.

Soon, we can see both of their figures got down from the ship and onto the island with Carah at the lead.

Carah then turn around and faced Meliodas, "Ahem," Carah coughed. "Welcome to our isolated island!" Carah happily introduced with enthusiasm.

"? Our… Isolated Island?" Meliodas was puzzled by what Carah just said.

"Yup, our island… More specifically, my, my husband's and my daughter's island," Carah happily explained.

Meliodas was still processing the information but his train of thought was then cut off by Carah, "Let us continue, shall we?" Carah continued to walk to their destination with Meliodas following closely behind her

"Aren't you going to introduce me to someone who sells ships?" Meliodas asked, feeling skeptical while they were walking.

"Yup, sure am," Carah nodded not stopping.

"Then why are we in your island?" Meliodas said feeling confused.

"Oh that... Well, you don't need to worry," Carah reassured, glancing at Meliodas from time to time when responding to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Meliodas, feeling confused as to where the conversation was going.

"The person that sells ships that I am going to introduce to you is none other than my husband." Carah said proudly while having a cheeky smile.

"You could have told me that in the first place!" Meliodas exclaimed.

"Well, it wouldn't have been fun otherwise." Carah giggled. "Besides, my husband is the best shipwright there is in Bilgewater."

Soon they could see a workshop with a bunch of barrels outside and a person walking towards it carrying some equipment and tools.

"Speaking of the best shipwright in Bilgewater. There he is now!" Carah said with excitement.

Carah soon dashed out towards her husband and to Meliodas's amusement, crashed into him by accidently tripping on a rock.

Soon, we can both see the couple lying down on the ground with Carah on top of her husband.

"Uuuuhhh… Is it already night? I can see stars," Said Carah, still being dazed that is why she was seeing stars. Good for Carah, she was just dazed, but her husband on the other hand, was knocked unconscious by the crash.

5 minutes later…

Carah's husband already woke up and Carah was out of her dazed state. It could be seen that Carah was being scolded by her husband.

"Sorry… Teehee," Carah said cutely while having her tongue sticking out while her hand was made into a fist that was lightly bumped onto her head.

"You always do this to me," Carah's husband said.

He soon faced Meliodas, "I don't think we introduced ourselves yet, since you are already acquainted with my wife, I don't need to introduce her. My names Sam, Sam Fortune. He said with a smile and outstretched his hand for a handshake.

"The name's Meliodas, just Meliodas, no last name." Meliodas responded with a smile and shook Sam's outstretched hand.

As Meliodas began conversing, someone tried to sneak behind him hiding behind some barrels that were behind Meliodas. The person that sneaked behind him then lunged at Meliodas with all the strength that they could muster.

Meliodas already noticed that someone was behind him but he chose to ignore it and continue conversing, so he let the person that lunged at him be and decided not to take any action. The person then latched onto Meliodas like a vice grip.

"I got you now! You can't escape anymore! And I will not let you go!" The person that latched onto Meliodas's back said to Meliodas in a triumphant tone.

"Sate, sate, sate. Will you really not let me go, even if I say please? Even if you're already tired?" Meliodas said in a challenging tone to the person that was latched onto his back.

"I am sure, I am really really really sure!" The unknown person said as a matter-of-factly still latched onto Meliodas back, denying Meliodas words with certainty.

"Ok, if you say so, but if you get tired you can just let go and talk to me normally Ok?" Meliodas said to the unknown person latched onto his back.

"Nuuuu…. Fine, you win, I'll let you win this time. But you must promise that you won't escape anymore ok?" Said the unknown person getting tired on latching onto Meliodas's back.

"Ok, ok… I promise," Meliodas said to the unknown person.

And so, the unknown person that latched onto Meliodas then let go and went to face Meliodas.

The unknown person was none other than Sarah cutely pouting…

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **And finally done... This might be my longest chapter yet with it having 3000+ words. And so cliffhanger again hahahaha. I really had trouble with fixing the set storyboard for this because of Pyke. Well, that and I was suped duper busy with life and whatnot Hahahaha. Please let me say thank you to those who still follow my story and please leave some more suggestion to help me with adding twist and turns to my story, I will gladly appreciate it and to those that say my story is awesome, Thank you so much, you guys are my happiness along with my beloved readers. So, this is farewell for now, since I need to start the new chapter haha. Thank you everyone and Once again, please enjoy my story.**_


End file.
